What Was Once Lost Can Be Found
by AnimeFreak1123
Summary: In this daring new sequel to The True Mezzanotte, Squalo and Emilio join Vero, Antonio, and Romario - along with two new OCs, Vivian Charmaine Thompson (a young woman gifted with finding anyone and anything) and Shigeru Abe (a mysterious new recruit from the Vongola family) - in finding Vero's parents and grandparents. Read as they encounter new enemies and shocking truths!
1. Stranded Discoveries

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or universe of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All the credit goes to Akira Amano. I do however; own all OCs; Rosetta, Nero, Vero, and others that are in this story.**

**Also a quick note: This is a SEQUEL. That means there is a first part to this story. That also means that if you haven't read The True Mezzanotte yet, you should head back to my list of fanfics and read it before you continue. But if you have read it, then by all means continue on my friend…**

* * *

><p>"R-Rosetta…?" Annalisa uttered with wonder as she and her husband Xaviero gazed at their daughter with utter shock and wonder.<p>

Their daughter had certainly grown up to be a beautiful young woman, standing at five feet seven inches tall with long wavy reddish brown hair and her ever so beautiful clear blue colored eyes.

They were happy to see Dino Cavallone standing at her side, looking surprised too. He had grown into a fine young man; a perfect match for their daughter. He stood five feet taller than her with short ruffled golden blond hair – his bangs slightly covering the right side of his face – and chocolate brown colored eyes.

The two of them had a young girl about four years old with them, with red brown hair like Rosetta's and chocolate brown colored eyes like Dino's. Altogether, the three were wearing tattered clothes, as they had been stranded on the island too, and the little girl looked as if she was wearing her father's shirt.

"Mom…Dad…?" Rosetta uttered in response, not believing what she saw before her. Her mother and father were there in the flesh, slightly aged and wearing worn, tattered clothing.

Annalisa Mezzanotte had sparse grey streaks in her long flowing raven hair and her green eyes were full of love and welcoming to her daughter. Xaviero had only specks of grey in his beard, but had laugh lines branching out from the corners of his clear blue eyes.

"Is that…" she continued, trailing off with tears in her eyes. "Are you really…?"

"Yes, it is truly us, my Little Rose." Her father answered with a heartwarming smile.

Rosetta, upon hearing her nickname, let the tears flow down her face as she ran to hug her parents. Dino watched them respectfully from afar, feeling happy for his wife but also lost at what to do at the moment. That was when his daughter tugged at his pant leg.

He gazed down to her to see her clinging to him and looking up at him with a questioning and anxious expression on her face. Knowing what she was thinking about – for she spoke very rarely, if she ever spoke at all – he kneeled down and answered and answered her question gently.

"I'll bet you're wondering who Mommy is hugging, aren't you?" Dino asked with a smile as Alessa nodded in reply shyly. "Well, they are very good people, I assure you. They are Mommy's parents and your grandparents."

At that answer, Alessa's eyes widened with surprise as she turned her gaze to her mother and grandparents, who had finished hugging. Rosetta then begun with introductions.

"I'm sure that you've already guessed that this is my husband, Dino Cavallone, mom and dad," she stated as they approached him. "And this is our cute little daughter, Alessa."

"Oh my, she is just adorable!" Annalisa exclaimed as she fawned over her new granddaughter. "She's just the perfect combination of you and Dino!"

Alessa just hid behind her father's leg in response, which only made her that much cuter.

"Say dad…" Rosetta started slowly. "If you're here, then where are the other Mezzanotte famiglia from the inner circle?"

"They are here with us of course." Xaviero replied. "In fact, they all should be out gathering supplies and food right about now."

After he had finished, his expression changed to his "business mode", and his wife picked up on this and offered to take Alessa on a little walk on the beach. At first the small Cavallone daughter was a bit shy, but at the mention of searching for beautiful seashells, she left with her grandmother willingly.

Once they were out of earshot, Xaviero got right down to business by asking, "So, I assume that you being here means that Nero had something to do with it?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Dino answered solemnly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That means that there's no one of Mezzanotte blood left to stop him…" Xaviero commented with thought.

"Not necessarily." Rosetta stated; a hopeful tone in her voice. "Dino and I had another child, before Alessa. His name is Vero Mezzanotte Cavallone and when I fought Nero for the boss title, I decided to leave my brother's fate in his hands."

"And we have all our confidence in him." Dino added with determination.

"Oh don't worry about that; I trust your decision." Xaviero said in response before turning to gaze at the horizon. "I just hope that your boy that you've put all your trust in succeeds…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's your little taster for things to come. Sorry that I didn't put this up when I said I would (late November). I had a little bit of writer's block, but now I'm on a roll! Next chapter might come sometime next week and then after that, I'm not sure how updates will be. It might be a little spotty, seeing as I'm working most of the day, but I hope you guys will stick with it.<strong>

**The real story starts in the next chapter! XD**


	2. Two Years of Searching

And Vero did succeed, as he defeated Nero and opened his uncle's eyes to his mistakes. The defeated man then left willingly with the Vindiche to prison and Vero decided to search for his very alive and missing parents…

Two grueling and trying years had passed since then, and Vero still hadn't found them.

"And now we've come full circle…" he uttered softly as he stood in front of the very graves he stood at two years ago.

Of course, he was more mature now, at twenty-one years old. Vero had stayed the same height of five feet, eleven and a half inches tall, but grew his hair out to his shoulders, with the bottom half now dyed red brown like his mother's. He had adopted his own style too, as he wore a red V-neck shirt under a grey hooded jacket all under a black formal coat. He kept the same belt, jeans, and blue converse shoes. Just about the only thing he adopted from his father's style were three small blue flame tattoos on the inside of his left wrist.

"Where are you, Mom…Dad…?" Vero asked himself as he now was kneeling at the stone. "Two years have passed by so quickly and I still haven't found you…" – he trailed off solemnly before continuing – "I'm actually thinking of calling the search off, unless we can find something-."

At that moment, his cell phone started ringing. On the second ring he stood up and answered it.

"Vero Cavallone speaking." He stated seriously with an underlying tone of confusion at the unexpected call.

The person on the other line picked up on this and in response he said, "Ah, sorry Vero. Is this a bad time?"

"Oh no. Of course not Mr. Emilio." The Cavallone boss answered as he immediately recognized the voice of his mentor and the principal of the mafia school he used to attend.

"Geez! I told you not to call me that kid. It makes me feel old! Call me uncle like you used to instead!"

Vero smiled at his mentor's reaction before he continued. "So what do you need, Uncle Emilio?" he asked.

"Now that's better!" the man on the other end stated with relief. "Anyway, I've been doing a bit of my own digging around, and I believe that I have what you need to find your parents."

"Y-You do?...Wait, are you sure what you have will work, because we've been at this for two years and-."

"Of course it'll work! She's gotten great feedback from other famiglia, and I've already talked with her. She'll agree to do her thing, but it's for a small fee…So what do you say?"

Vero thought for a moment. Could he trust this method? He had tried every other possible thing, but to no avail. This was his last chance, and he'd take it, no matter what the cost!

"I'll be there as soon as possible Emilio!" Vero answered with determination before ending the call.

He was then about to head out to find his right hand men to tell them, when they approached him right that moment.

Romario and Antonio had pretty much stayed the same, apart from becoming a little more aged and grey in some areas of their hair. The two of them had been his great uncles in a way, and now they were both his right hand men – something they didn't want to share, so Romario stayed the right hand for the Cavallone side, and Antonio the Mezzanotte side.

Romario wore the same black suit and tie he always wore, and Antonio wore the same turtleneck and long dark brown coat that he always wore when in Italy.

"I was just about to come looking for you two." Vero stated before noticing the grave looks on their faces. "What's happened…?"

"It's the Alvisio family again." Romario answered, as Vero sighed with frustration.

"They're causing trouble in our territory again boss." Antonio added. "There is a good chance that they're just there to mess with us, but what do you want to do?"

Vero thought for a minute before walking towards the front of the mansion. His two men followed obediently behind, and Romario, wondering what he was up to, spoke up and said, "Boss?"

"If we let them go, the Alvisio famiglia might think that they can do what they want in territory that doesn't belong to them." The Cavallone boss explained. "I say that we go knock them around a bit and let them know that it's not their place to go messing around in other families' territories."

"A very good idea, boss." Antonio agreed obediently.

"We'll go make the preparations." Romario added before the two of them left to go gather some men together and get the weapons they would need on their little mission…

Unfortunately, what seemed like forty-five minutes took two hours instead, and the three men were late in meeting up with Emilio.

"So when we found you earlier to tell you about our territorial problems," Antonio started as they approached the mafia school. "You were actually about to look for us to tell us that Emilio knows a way for us to find Rosetta, Dino, and the others who went missing?"

Just as they walked around the school building to get to the back, Vero answered with, "Yes, but unfortunately those Alvisio thugs made us late to this meeting…"

"You've got that right!" a young lady exclaimed with frustration from a nearby picnic table as soon as the men came to the back. "The nerve of you, keeping a young lady waiting!"

"Well excuse me little girl," Vero said aloud in response. "But we were out taking care of some very important territorial matters."

The moment he said "little girl" she whipped her head around and shot a glare at him.

She stood at five feet tall, which did make her seem like a child in appearance. She had short fiery red hair with orange tinged ends and a yellow headband which separated her bangs from the rest of her hair. Her bangs had two parts, with the sides longer than the rest of her hair, ending at her chest, and a long middle which almost covered her red brown colored eyes that were still glaring at him from behind large green square framed glasses. She was currently wearing an oversized pinkish purple pullover hoodie with tight black jogging shorts and brown laced boots that went to just below her knee. Around her neck was a leather cord with a gold bejeweled emerald ring looped on it, and freckles adorned her cheeks.

Emilio stood with her, ever the same handsome bachelor with not a wrinkle, but matured with age and even grew some facial hair in the form of a groomed goatee. He wore his same suit jacket and formal shirt with jeans style that he had when he was trying to court Vero's mother over ten years ago.

"Er, this delightful young lady is my niece, Vivian Charmaine Thompson." He spoke up after he cleared his throat. "She's come all the way from America to help you in your search, Vero."

At that moment Vivian approached Romario, held out her hand, and said respectfully, "It is an honor to finally meet you, Mr. Cavallone," – she lowered her voice before continuing – "even though you did keep me waiting…"

"My deepest apologies Miss Vivian," Romario stated gently in reply.

"But I'm Vero Mezzanotte Cavallone." The Cavallone boss interjected with authority. "The eleventh boss of both the Mezzanotte and Cavallone famiglia."

"Oh! I wasn't expecting such a _young boy_ to be a boss of two of the most infamous mafia families." Vivian commented with a sly smirk.

Vero's eye twitched with annoyance as he rebuked with, "Well, if I'm just a _'young boy'_ to you then you're just a _little girl_ to me."

At this, Vivian started glaring at Vero again, and he responded with his own piercing glare at her. This glaring match went on for a good five minutes, until Antonio spoke up to halt the two young people from boring holes into each other.

"If I may Boss, I believe that you must treat this young lady with respect." He said. "After all, she is the one who has the say of whether she'll help you or not," – he gazed at Emilio – "Isn't she?"

"Yes." Emilio replied. "She is the one I called you about – the one who can help you."

"What are her abilities then?" Romario asked with curiosity.

"I can find anything and anyone, anywhere and in anytime!" Vivian answered confidently. "Missing items, missing persons, name it and I'll find it for you, within reason and for a small fee!"

Upon discovering this new hope, Vero's goal to find his parents was renewed. Instantly he knew this young lady was the answer, and was about to ask for her assistance in the search when…

"And that's why we need her!" an unfamiliar male's voice called out.

"Right! So back off pals!" another male's voice added.

Suddenly the group tensed up, as all the men reached for their weapons and begun to search the area for the source of the voices.

"There they are!" Antonio exclaimed as he pointed the two men out.

The others became alert and turned to face them too. One of them was about six feet tall and slim with fair skin and hair. The other was a foot taller, broad and muscled, with dark skin and hair. The both of them wore long dark green cloaks pinned on the side by a button. The only other clothing that was visible besides that was the grey pants they wore which were stuffed into black boots.

"You're coming with us girly!" the slim one ordered with a smirk.

"No way Jose!" Vivian said immediately in reply with her arms crossed. "I'm not going anywhere with such strange men like you!"

"Wha-?!" The muscled man stated with surprise as he turned to his partner. "I thought you told me that she knows who we are!"

"That's what the boss said!" the slim guy hissed in reply.

"Wait a minute…" Vero said slowly with thought. "I thought I recognized you two! You were with those Alvisio punks at our scuffle!"

The two men, now identified, jumped when they realized that they were caught.

"Snap! It's the Cavallone boss!" the muscled man exclaimed. "What do we do now?!"

"We get revenge for our beaten brothers of course!" the slim man replied with a twisted smirk. "Kill all the men but spare the girl!"

"Not on my watch!" Emilio stated as he stepped out in front of his niece to protect her.

Immediately the enemy shifted apart to split up the attacks and get more hits. Vero gazed at each of his right hand men and reciprocated orders through his stare and a nod. Just as both sides were about to attack, the large muscled man let out an agonizing cry and fell to his knees, revealing his attacker who was behind him.

"Long flowing white hair…" Vivian stated with awe as she took in his features. "And a sword for a hand?!"

Vero took one look at the attacker and knew exactly who it was as he said slowly, "What are you doing here…Squalo…?"

* * *

><p><strong>XD I know I'm bad, but I had to cut it off here! Anyways, first new character introduced, and the other will come up in the next chapter. If you want to see them, just go on over to my gallery at deviant art (the link is in my profile) and they'll be in my Katekyo Hitman Reborn folder.<strong>

**I've also started on the cover (with the skeletons for the characters drawn out) and will hopefully have it up sometime next month.**

**Also, I want to tell you now that submission of new chapters will be spotty. With work starting again next week, who knows when I'll have the motivation to write new chapters? But I will try my hardest to submit at least every other week.**

**That's all I've got to say so far, so enjoy your day! ;)**


End file.
